familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fiľakovské Kováče
| settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Rím. kat. kostol sv. Ladislava - Fiľakovské Kováče.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Saint Ladislav's roman-catholic church in Fiľakovské Kováče | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = SVK Filakovskek COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres lucenec.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Lučenec District in Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Fiľakovské Kováče in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Fiľakovské Kováče in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 17 |lats = 33 |latNS = N | longd = 19 |longm = 46 |longs = 28 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Slovakia | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica Region | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Lučenec District | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1246 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = MOST-HÍD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Oto Agócs | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 11.42 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 185 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 910 | population_as_of = 31 Dec. 2015 | population_density_km2 = 79.68 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 986 01 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = +421-47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.e-obce.sk/obec/filakovskekovace/filakovske-kovace.html | footnotes = }} Fiľakovské Kováče ( ) is a village and commune in the Lučenec District in the Banská Bystrica Region of Slovakia. History In historical records, the village was first mentioned in 1246 (1246 Cuach, 1295 Koachy, 1454 Kowachy). It belonged to Fil’akovo town. In 1548 it was destroyed by Turks. From 1938 to 1945 it belonged to Hungary. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Banska Bystrica, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1700-1893 (parish B) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1783-1895 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://web.archive.org/web/20070927203415/http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *http://www.e-obce.sk/obec/filakovskekovace/filakovske-kovace.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Filakovske_Kovace_Lucenec_BC_Nograd_Novohrad.html'Surnames' of living people in Filakovske Kovace] Category:Fiľakovské Kováče Category:Villages and communes in Lučenec District Category:Established in 1246 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia